


Adam Driver Character One Shots

by kylostanz



Category: BlacKkKlansman (2018), Marriage Story (2019), Paterson (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types, This Is Where I Leave You (2014)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Love, One Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:01:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26896354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kylostanz/pseuds/kylostanz
Summary: Im gonna give this a go!REQUESTS OPEN
Relationships: Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Reader, Ben Solo/Reader, Ben Solo/You, Charlie Barber/Reader, Charlie Barber/You, Flip Zimmerman & Reader, Flip Zimmerman/Reader, Flip Zimmerman/You, Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You, Paterson (Paterson)/Reader, Paterson (Paterson)/You, Phillip Altman & You, Phillip Altman/You, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Rain (Ben Solo x Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello beautiful people :) Thank you for reading this! Love you 😘

* * *

You just laid there in the field far from the temple. The wind picked up causing you to shiver. You felt the large drops of rain hit your body, soaking the clothes you were in. Tears where streaming down your cheeks but you couldn't notice since they were mixing with the rain. You just saw Ben with a girl who wasn't you. Although you've been friends for years, you've always had feelings for him, and seeing him with her just felt like you'd been stabbed you in the chest. You closed your eyes, breathing in the fresh air surrounding you. Out of no where you heard someone say your name causing you to jump a little. You looked up from the ground only to see Ben.

"Ugh" you rolled your eyes,"go away Ben."

"You should come back to the temple. It's cold and wet out here, I don't want you getting sick."

You clenched your jaw, "I'm perfectly fine where I am Solo."

Ben sat down next to you in the grass, "hey, what's wrong? It looks like you've been crying."

You didn't want to talk to him about this, so you turned onto your side facing away from him,"leave me alone."

"You know you can talk to me, right?" He said placing a hand on your shoulder, but you shrugged it off.

"Shouldn't you be with your girlfriend?" you said trying not to cry more than you already were.

"She's not my girlfriend," he replied.

"Sure looks like she is" you said with a snarky tone.

He said your name again "look at me." When you didn't move he grabbed your shoulder, forcing you to roll over onto your back again.

"I promise you she isn't me girlfriend."

"Then what was that in there?" you asked.

Ben didn't want to explain what happened, he was too embarrassed "it's complicated."

"Oh please", you tried to roll back onto your side, but he prevented you from doing so, pinning you to the ground. You squirmed, trying to get out of his hold. You just glared up at him.

He had to tell you the truth. He couldn't hide it for much longer. "It was to make you jealous."

"What?" you were confused. You felt his grip on you soften. The hand on your shoulder moved up to your face, pushing your soaked hair out of the way before he cupped your cheek. He leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on your lips. The feeling of his lips against yours sent shivers down your spine. You sat up in surprise. Your heart was racing. Everything made sense now; he felt the same way.

"I-I shouldn't have done that. I'm sor-" he was cut off by you pressing your lips against his. He took in a sharp breath through his nose. His lips were soft and tender, bringing warmth to your body in the cold rain. He wrapped his arms around your waist, pulling you close to him as you threaded your fingers through his charcoal hair. He didn't break the kiss as he gently laid you onto the grass underneath you. You both let out a quiet moan as he slipped his tongue into your mouth. This moment was perfect.

He pulled away, but your foreheads were still together. "My plan worked," he smiled. You giggled underneath him in response.

  
Ben got up and help out his hand to help you up. He wrapped his arm around you, keeping you close as you walked back to the temple.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ik 😂 this one is a little cheesy


	2. You Have Class (Flip Zimmerman x Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reader is a college student ✌️

* * *

Your alarm woke you up that morning. You were quick to turn it off so that it didn't wake your boyfriend, Flip. He held your body close to his chest, face nuzzled into the crook of your neck. The gentle snores coming from his chest brought a smile to your face.

God you loved this man.

You wished you could lay in this position with him forever, but sadly you had to get up and get ready for your class that morning.

You tried your best to get out of his strong hold around your body without waking him, and thankfully, you were successful. You placed a quick kiss onto his cheek before getting ready for the day.

You slipped on a pair of jeans, and of course, you stole one of Flip's flannel shirts that he left at your place.

You sat down at your vanity and began to brush out the knots in your hair. In the reflection of the mirror you saw a sleepy, shirtless Flip getting out of your bed. He ran his hands through his hair in an attempt to tame his bed head before walking up behind you.

To you, seeing Flip first thing in the morning was the most adorable thing ever.

"Good morning sleepy head" you giggled as he let out a big yawn.

"Why are you up so early, princess?" He placed his large hands onto your shoulders and gave them a little squeeze.

"I have a class this morning babe" you informed him.

"Oh ya...are you wearing my shirt?" Flip raised an eyebrow at you.

"Maybe" you smirked.

He began to play with your hair "when do you have to leave?"

You let out a soft sigh. You loved it when he played with your hair, and he knew that. "In about an hour and a half." You replied.

Flip bent down so that his lips were level with your ear "I'm going to miss you while you're gone" he hummed. The combination of that and the warmth of his breath sent shivers down your spine.

He moved your hair over to one side, and your head followed, allowing him access to your neck. Your eyes fluttered shut as he began to place soft kisses down your neck. You let a quiet moan slip past your lips, causing Flip to use his teeth to tease the edge of your skin as well.

His hand that wasn't holding your hair out of the way began to slowly trace your figure. He moved his hand up to one of your breasts, kneading it in his hand. You could help but moan from his actions.

His kisses trailed further up, leaving a string of them across your jawline. You turned your head slightly so that your lips met his. The heat rose in your cheeks as your tongue met his. His tongue swirled around yours. Not trying to win a battle but seeking closeness and the sharing of one timeless, passionate moment.

Few moments had passed when Flip pulled away. You whimpered due to the loss of contact. You tilted your head back to meet his eyes with a pout on your face. He brought his hand up and caressed your cheek.

"Sweetie, you have class" he reminded you.

"Ugh" you playfully rolled your eyes at him before continuing to get ready.

"Don't worry princess, I'll be right here when you get home" he said before kissing your forehead.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it. It's my first time writing Flip, as well as writing something like this so it's a little nerve racking 😂 thank you for reading my stuff 😘❤️


	3. Rough Day? (Charlie x Reader)

* * *

A/N: I am sorry that I haven't gotten the new chapter of Blessing in Disguise up yet, but in the meantime...I wrote this. This is my first time writing something withs m u tso like I am genuinely terrified rn. I apologize in advance if this isn't the best 😂

Warnings:

• NSFW

• Daddy kink

~

You stepped into the steaming hot shower after a long day at work. You let the stress from your day wash off your body, and go down the drain. You were exhausted and so done with your day, that all you wanted to do was just curl up next to Charlie. When you got out of the shower, you dried yourself off and put on some comfy pyjamas.

When you enteredyour bedroom, you saw Charlie laying on the bed with his reading glasses, deep into the book he was currently reading. When he saw you through his peripheral vision he was quick to place his book and glasses onto the nightstand next to him, watching you as you moved closer to him.

"How was your day sweetie" you didn't reply. You just opened your arms and let out a sigh as you flopped onto his chest, nestling you head into the crook of his neck. Charlie's arms wrapped around your body, holding you tightly against him.

"I'm guessing you had a rough day" he was correct, but finally being in his arms made your day much better.

"Uh huh" you nodded your head slightly.Charlie's large hand started drawing circles on your back.

"Awe baby, I'm sorry you feel like this. Is there anything I can do?" He asked, his hand continuing its motions over your back.

You let out a small noise of disagreement as you shook your head no. "I just want to be here with you."

Charlie turned his head and planted a kiss on top of your head. He grabbed his book in one hand and began reading again.

~

Several minutes had passed before you started planting small kisses into the crook of his neck where your head laid. Charlie set his book down. "Do you want something?" He chuckled as he ran his fingers through your damp hair.

You nodded your head in response, continuing your trail of kisses across his jawline.

Charlie smirked "Use your words sweetheart"

You lifted your gaze up to meet Charlie's. "I want you."

Charlie cupped your cheek with one hand, caressing it with his thumb. "What do you want me to do?"

You nibbled on your bottom lip, "I want you to fuck me" you nervously admitted. Charlie raised an eyebrow, signalling you to continue. "I want you to fuck me...Daddy"

"That's my good girl" Charlie grabbed your face with his other hand, lips clashing down against his.

Charlie moved his hands down your sides, wrapping one arm firmly around your waist. Without warning Charlie flipped you over, switching positions with you. This caused you to let out a surprise yelp followed by some giggles when Charlie smiled down at you. He brought his hands to the hem of his shirt and in one swift movement his shirt was off. Next, Charlie did the same with yours, revealing your breasts to him. You took in a deep breath just from the excitement of it all. His lips were on yours again, but this time his hand was around your neck, causing your back to arch.

This kiss broke, he looked down, "so eager" he growled.

Charlie's kisses trailed down you neck to your breast. He took your hardened nipple into his mouth, sucking gently. A moan left your lips as he did the same on the other side. He continued his trail down to your stomach. His lips were so warm and soft against your body. Your breath hitched when he reached the hem of your pyjama bottoms. He pulled them down slowly along with your panties.

He looked down at your pussy with hungry eyes. "Can I taste you sweetheart?"

You nodded eagerly, your breathing becoming harsher as he lowered himself in between your thighs.

"Hmm so wet for Daddy" He took one hand and parted your folds with his fingers, and his tongue lowered over you to lick a wide stripe up your pussy. "Baby, you taste so good" he hummed, making you whine at the feeling.

Next came his mouth, kissing openly, so warm and rough, you were squirming.

His tongue kept teasing your entrance, and you kept moving your hips to it's rhythm, he angled his face and suddenly you felt his nose rubbing against your clit, making your eyes roll back.

"Fuck-" you sighed

You felt him move away causing you to whimper. You felt the bed shift a little as well. When you opened your eyes, you were met with is throbbing length being jerked in his hand.

You watched him as he teased your entrance with the head of his cock. "Charlie, stop teasing pleaasse" you whined.

Charlie chuckled a bit. He loved watching you squirm underneath him like this "As you wish sweetie."

You both let out a moan as he lowered himself into you. He looked down, observing the way your pussy was taking his cock. You gripped the sheets underneath you. He slid back and then in again, peppering kisses on your forehead and cheeks. With each thrust he was further in, stretching you out more and more.

You felt so full of him, it was amazing, you tried moving your hips and urge him to move a little faster. He got the hint and picked up his pace a little, causing your mouth to fall open. He placed a hand on your hip, moaning as he shifted to go even faster, your thighs opened wider for him.

"You're so tight sweetheart" he groaned.

His thrusts kept picking up the pace, and it only made you love it more. His arms almost gave in as he lowered himself to hug your body, and you wrapped your legs around his waist so that you could feel more of each other.

"That feels so good Daddy, please don't stop"you whined.

As you looked up at him, you became lost in each others eyes. To you, he was perfect. You loved him and only him, and Charlie felt the same about you.

It took you by surprise when his cock started slamming into you, causing you to gasp and whimper from the sudden change in pace.

"You're going to cum for me sweetheart, okay?You're going to cum for Daddy" he panted, his forehead against yours.

Eager to please him, your fingers slid down to the spot where his nose was earlier. You started teasing your clit, rubbing faster and faster as your toes curled. You let out a string of moans. The mixture of Charlie's cock hitting that spot deep inside you and the shivers your fingers were bringing you was becoming too much.

The sounds coming from your mouth caused Charlie to moan. He began kissing you again, his tongue exploring your mouth only exciting you more before he broke the kiss with a whine. "Fuck, I'm gonna cum"

His hips stuttered and he snapped them. Hard. This pushed you over the edge causing pleasure to take over your body. It waved through you, starting as a simple trickle but then flowing over you as it swept you away. With eyes screwed shut he spilled himself inside you. He kept moving until your muscles were no longer tensed, and then his lips were back on yours. You moaned into the kiss, feeling content. The heaviness of his frame on top of you and the comfort of your bodies tangled together set your skin on fire.

Charlie rolled off to the side, finally pulling out. Without him there you felt so empty, but seconds later that felling was gone when his arms were around you, pulling you close to his chest. He peppered tiny, intricate kisses on your shoulder.

Charlie whispered in your ear "Sweetheart, you did so well"

You smiled, sighing as you nuzzled in closer to him "I love you Charlie"

"I love you too sweetie"

~

Soooooooooo! What did you think 😬 I hope you liked it 💗

Just a reminder that requests are open

* * *

😘


End file.
